


dealings with a demon pt1

by zaynjawaads



Series: dealings with a demon [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, deal with a demon, inspired by supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjawaads/pseuds/zaynjawaads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn is dying so niall takes a trip to the nearest crossroads.<br/>(or as i like to call it, one and a half small pages of angst and desperation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dealings with a demon pt1

**Author's Note:**

> supernatural. possibly the greatest telly show ever created.  
> one direction. the cutest boyband to walk the earth.
> 
> combine the two on a page and you get a super-angsty, supernatural oneshot written by a young writer with no talent and nothing to do with her time. just, tell me what you think. x

The day Zayn discovered that he had cancer was a terrible one. The test results had come back, and his doctor had called him in to his practice to let him know. He’d been straight with Zayn. _Four months,_ he’d said. _And there’s nothing we can do._ Four months. Four months. _Four months. And there’s nothing we can do._ Those words echoed around Zayn’s head for days. He was scared- absolutely scared stiff- and he just didn’t know what to do. So it wasn’t until three full days after he’d gotten the news that Zayn told Niall. They had been having dinner, a simple affair; baked potatoes with roast chicken and gravy. Zayn had been out of it for days and Niall cracked- he wanted, no, needed to know, _what is wrong?_ So he can fix it, so he can make it all better, like he always does. Zayn tells him straight, just like the doctor had told him. _I’ve got four months, and there’s nothing we can do._

\- - - - - - - -

It’s two months later and Zayn isn’t getting better. Niall still doesn’t want to believe what is happening to his boyfriend. Zayn is dying, and Niall feels hopeless, because his whole reason for walking the Earth is to make Zayn happy. And he loves him with all his heart, and this just _hurts so much_. Niall doesn’t realize it, but the cancer isn’t just killing Zayn. It’s killing him too. It’s eating away at his mind, tangling his thoughts and obscuring his vision. It hurts Zayn worse than the cancer to see Niall in such a mess, but he can’t do anything, because he’s dying and Niall won’t listen. Zayn tries therapy, to see if it puts Niall’s mind at ease, but it’s a waste of precious time they could be spending together. Who does he think he’s kidding, anyway? He keeps trying, trying, trying, but he won’t survive. He can’t. Everyone has a time to go, and soon it’ll be his.

\- - - - - - - -

One night, about three months after _the_ news, Niall has a thought. And it’s not just any thought. It’s so strange he almost thinks he’s going insane. _But no_. He’d read about this somewhere, yes, he definitely had. And he was ready to take whatever steps necessary to save his boyfriend, because he lived for his boyfriend, and Zayn would do the same if the situation were reversed.

Niall takes the first steps necessary by walking until he comes across an unpaved crossroads. He has a box full of graveyard dirt, black cat bones and his old I.D. in his left hand, and a flashlight in his right. He pinpoints the exact centre of the road and digs with his fingers, placing the box in the dirt. He covers it up and stands, looking around, waiting for the demon to show up. Red eyes ablaze and a small smirk playing at his lips, the demon appears. “ _Niall Horan_ ,” it says. “ _I thought I’d be hearing from you.”_ And he wants to scream at it, _How could you know? You son of a bitch, how could you know?_ But he doesn’t. He holds his tongue and lets his anger fizzle. He’s been doing that a lot lately.

“Word goes ‘round quickly, downstairs, upstairs, about potential fresh meat- ‘scuse the expression. Some of us even, ah, place bets on the outcome of certain situations. You and your pretty little boyfriend’s is one of those. Anyway, to business,” he chuckled, “What have you come for?”

“What do you think? I need to make a deal.” Niall breathes in. Out. In. “I want Zayn to survive.”

“Oh dear, I don’t think I’d be allowed. I have a boss, just like everybody else. But if you can convince me…. Well, we’ll see what happens.” The demon rested his chin on his fist and his elbow on his opposite arm as if he were actually interested in what Niall had to say. _But of course he isn’t. He’s messing with me._

“Ten years. In ten years you can have me. Zayn survives. No catches… Just ten years, and then we meet again.” He wants to cry and beg, and convince the demon wholly that really, _Zayn has to survive, he's so much better than me_ and that _it’s really no harm done to you, anyways. The deal is worth it._ But he has to keep his cool, or the deal won’t be made. He can’t show weakness.

“Ten years, that’s cute. You think ten years for your boy is a fair trade?”

 _Yes, Yes, I’d give my life for him now. I’d die now for him._ “Yes. Of course it’s fair.”

“Hmmm. See, your boy is special. They want him upstairs. They say he has a heart of gold. Why would I just, hand him over, in exchange for _you_?”

Niall ignored the jab and continued. “You can’t hand him over if you don’t have him in the first place. He’ll either go to heaven now or he’ll go later, no two ways around it. But you can put it off. Make the deal. In ten years’ time I’ll come with you, and Zayn won’t. But he won’t go to heaven either. Think about it.” Niall stopped, calming himself. It hurt him, talking about Zayn dying like this, but he had to make this deal. He had to save Zayn’s life.

“Go on.” The demon prompted.

“You could figure out what plans the angels have for Zayn in the meantime. You could thwart them. You wouldn’t have _Zayn_ , but you would have _time_. And that’s better than nothing. Please, just save him.”

The demon chuckled. “It’s cute, how you wanna give me your soul for _loverboy’s_ life. I can see how the inferiority complex ticks over in your head, Horan. It’s sad. I almost feel sorry for you. But not quite. ‘Cause ten years ain’t a sweet deal. I don’t need ten years.”

“Eight then. Seven, even. Please, I just want him to live.” He tilted his head to face the ground. When he looked back up at the demon, he had tears in his eyes. “Help me.”

“Tsk, the only one who can help you is you, Niall. I, on the other hand, in the business of helping me, need only three years, tops.”

“Five years. That’s fair. Please.”

“Ding, ding, ding. And we have a winner. Sold, to the cute blonde with five years left to live.” The demon grinned sickeningly and shook Niall’s hand. “Have fun.” He winked, before kissing Niall full on the lips and disappearing.

But Niall knew that wouldn’t be the last he’d see of the red-eyed demon at the crossroads.


End file.
